Merri
Meredith, better known as Merri, is the main protagonist in the novel Level Up! She is a Level 10 Butterfly, and is the close friend to Chelsea. She has Psychokinesis (The power to fly.) She is a minor character in the prequel story, Veronika. History Early Life Merri grew up in Phathu, a city in Turica. She was a kind child, but was also very doubtful. Having all of her friends betray her, Merri grew up as a lonely girl, and she only grew close to a couple of her family members. When the HER disease began spreading around Kadek, Merri's parents kept her indoors, in fear that Merri would catch the disease. While Merri obeyed her parent's wishes, she was very curious about the world outside. This led to her fascination with everything to do with the outside. The Jungle When Merri first received her letter, she wanted to tell her parents, but they seemed to walk right through her. When she discovered that she "No longer exists", she was shocked to discover that she was a butterfly. But it was her fate, and fate doesn't lie. It was here where she first met her closest friend, Veronika. They got along quite well. They both suddenly grew in popularity, and almost everyone wanted to be their friend. When the day of the test finally came, Merri was shocked to see that she was the first Level 10 person, as did Veronika, who was Level 9. As the lies spread, Merri finally used her powers of psychokinesis to change her Level on her letter. As Veronika ran out of the room, Merri followed after, wanting to apologize. Veronika later explained how her name was actually Chelsea, this shocked Merri, who was later shot by a dart. The Desert Wasteland Once Merri ended up in the desert, she screamed for Chelsea's name, but to no avail. As Merri stood there in silence, a train came running towards her in full speed. She braced herself for death, her arms open and her screaming, until she evaporated the train. It is unknown what happened after this, but it's heavily implied that after this she was abducted. To Survive After Merri's abduction, she was utterly annoyed by her captor's music. Mr. Piggles had began to reason with her, but she refused. As Merri found out this was a way to escape her captor's secret lab, she kept annoying Mr. Piggles, until he was so annoyed, that he finally let her go. Merri then runs off into Oakland Forest, where she eventually finds Chelsea, unconscious. Horrified by Chelsea coughing blood, she eventually saw Butterfly Jane, and Butterfly Alison. Merri could see the fear in their faces, as they saw Chelsea's coughing. Merri agreed to return with them, and she brought Chelsea with her. Merri was in fear that Mr. Piggles would return to capture her again, she tried to protect Chelsea from all she suffered. Merri was very protective of Chelsea, and understood Chelsea's lies this entire time. She wanted Chelsea to be in good hands, she didn't realize that it was more than just the symptoms of the HER disease. Chelsea's Sacrifice Category:Work in Progress Article Category:Characters in Level Up Category:Characters in Veronika (Novel) Category:Characters